Choque
by izukiwithoutheart
Summary: Un día extraño, un choque con múltiples posibilidades.


Hola, este one-shot era para el torneo de las tres ships. No lo terminé a tiempo y por eso lo publico hasta ahora.

Sin más los dejo leer

SNS

Estaba por comenzar la universidad, Naruto nunca llegó a imaginar lo emocionado que se sentiría. La mayoría de los que lo conocían, dudaban que pudiera lograrlo. pero èl se había esforzado demasiado para lograrlo.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, pero también estaba seguro de que una vez más superaría el reto y lo lograrìa. Después de todo, èl nunca se habìa amedrentado ante nada y ahora no sería la excepción.

Naruto vivía con sus padres, eran una familia de clase media, no les faltaba nada, mucho menos amor entre ellos. Sus padres fueron los que le enseñaron a no darse por vencido nunca, y a siempre cumplir con su palabra.

Se sentía muy emocionado, asi que decidio irse a dormir pues mañana era el primer dia y no quería llegar tarde.

SNS*

Su vida era perfecta, perfectos padres, hermano perfecto, casa perfecta, en fin, cada detalle estaba perfectamente cuidado para que encajara en esa perfección. Y Sasuke no podía ser la excepción.

Cada cosa que hacía, cada paso que daba e incluso cada uno de sus pensamientos tenía que cuadrar en el molde del perfecto Uchiha.

Sasuke no era un chico normal de diecinueve años. El mas bien parecía una especie de robot perfectamente programado. Sin errores, sin emociones, sin sueños, sin sonrisas, sin felicidad. Al menos eso era lo que todos los que le conocían pensaban.

Mañana sería su primer dia en la universidad, cualquier otro estaría nervioso o emocionado, en cambio a él le daba igual. Estudiaría la carrera que su padre eligió para el, la terminara con honores solo para trabajar en la empresa de su padre, casarse con la mujer que su padre decidiera era la adecuada para él, y tendría uno o dos hijos, tal vez tres si su padre se lo ordenaba. Así era la vida del perfecto Sasuke Uchiha.

No es que su padre fuera un ogro cargado de exigencias, en realidad Fugaku Uchiha amaba mucho a sus hijos, lo que más deseaba era verlos felices y no tendría ningún problema en aceptar las decisiones que ellos tomaran. Lo que sucedía es que Sasuke no conocía otra cosa que no fueran las expectativas de su padre y no veía razón para no cumplirlas

SNS*

Esa mañana Naruto se levantó a tiempo y se alistó para su primer día, su madre se burló de él diciéndole que por primera vez en su vida llegaría a tiempo. Tomó algo ligero de desayunar y salió de su casa rumbo a la universidad.

Estaba muy contento y confiaba en que ese seguramente sería un gran día.

SNS*

Sasuke despertó esa mañana exactamente cuando su alarma sonó. Contaba con tres horas de anticipación antes de tener que marcharse, así que no había necesidad de andar a las carreras o hacer un escándalo, además de que eso no sería nada propio en él.

A eso había que agregarle el hecho de que él ya tenía absolutamente todo preparado y organizado; su ropa elegida, su maletín ya preparado con todo lo necesario.

Una vez perfectamente aseado, bajo al comedor a desayunar con su familia. Como siempre, únicamente el hacía falta, se sentó y se dispuso a tomar sus alimentos en absoluto silencio.

Al terminar su desayuno, se despidió muy formalmente de sus padres, salió de casa y se fue en su lujoso auto a la universidad.

Tenía su itinerario muy bien organizado, así que nada podía salir mal.

SNS*

El día no podía ser más increíble, llevaba tres horas de clases, y sus maestros aunque le parecieron un poco raros, le habían agradado bastante, estaba muy seguro de que ese sería un muy buen año escolar.

Algunos dirían que exageraba con su pronóstico, pero Naruto se caracterizaba por ser un chico muy positivo que siempre sonreía. Así que aunque las cosas fueran mal, él siempre les encontraba el lado bueno, por eso también hacía amigos con tanta facilidad; porque no importaba la forma de ser de las personas, él siempre les encontraba su lado bueno.

En cambio para Sasuke, esas mismas tres horas, se habían convertido en una horrible pesadilla; primero, al llegar a la universidad, había un montón de chicas locas esperándolo. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a las miradas nada disimuladas, a los halagos, los regalos y las supuestas declaraciones de amor; pero nunca se imaginó que la locura de las chicas aumentara con la edad, pues eran chicas principalmente de grados superiores las que le estaban esperando. Pero no lo esperaban para admirarlo mientras él pasaba y besar el suelo que pisó. No, esa horda de chicas locas se le lanzaron encima para tratar de quedarse con un pedazo de él, como si de un trozo de carne se tratara.

Apenas y fue capaz de escapar de ellas, aunque tuvo que sacrificar su maletín y su chaqueta y llego tarde a su primer clase del día.

Qué vergüenza fue el soportar las miradas de todos, sumamente asombrados de que un Uchiha llegará tarde. Obviamente, con su rostro estoico nadie fue capaz de imaginar el bochorno que sentía, más bien daba la impresión de que él era tan genial que podía llegar tarde y seguiría siendo un ser superior a todos.

Después, tenía dos horas de clase con el mismo profesor, Orochimaru era su nombre, y nunca en su vida había sentido tanta repugnancia por otro ser vivo. El tipo tenía un aspecto que le recordaba a una serpiente, pero eso no fue lo más desagradable, sino la forma en que lo hizo sentir. No podría describirlo, pero su sola presencia hacía que sintiera su espacio personal invadido, parecía otro acosador, como las chicas locas aunque diferente; pues las chicas le causaban molestia, en cambio ese tipo le causaba repulsión y escalofríos. Y tuvo que soportarlo por dos largas horas.

Al menos ahora tenía media hora de descanso antes de su siguiente clase, solo tenía que encontrar un buen lugar donde pudiera estar solo y todo volvería a estar bien.

Volviendo con Naruto, bueno pues para mejorar su espléndido día, hubo en error en su horario y resultó que ya podía retirarse.

Se reunió con algunos de sus nuevos compañeros para ponerse de acuerdo y salir juntos a algún lugar.

En eso estaba cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte empujón en su espalda que lo lanzó al suelo, además de que sentía un peso extra sobre él. Al parecer se trataba de otro chico que venía corriendo sin fijarse por donde iba y terminó chocando contra él.

El chico se puso de pie casi de inmediato, dándole a Naruto la oportunidad de girarse en el suelo y poder verlo. Era un azabache de cara bonita y mirada preocupada. Lo primero que Naruto pensó al verlo fue que seguramente una sonrisa se vería hermosa en su rostro.

Lo siguiente que Naruto pensó, es que al ser él, el culpable de que ahora se encontrará en el piso, lo ayudaría a levantarse y le ofrecería una disculpa. Más no ocurrió así.

Sasuke se levantó y salió corriendo muy de prisa. sin siquiera preocuparse por el chico que dejaba tirado, después de todo él tenía la culpa por atravesarse en su camino cuando trataba de huir de esas chicas gobernadas por sus hormonas como si fueran unas adolescentes.

Naruto estaba en verdad furioso, cómo se atrevía ese chico a tirarlo y largarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

-!Eres un idiota malcriado!- le gritó -¡De seguro eres de esos niños ricos mimados por su papi!-

Quería gritarle muchas más cosas aunque el chico lo ignorara por completo y siguiera corriendo, pero un ruido extraño llamó su atención, se giró y vio como una multitud de chicas corrían directo hacía él. Eso no le había ocurrido ni en sus sueños más pervertidos. Parecían bastante peligrosas, así que prefirió tomar el ejemplo de sus "valientes" compañeros y alejarse de su camino.

No fue lo suficientemente rápido y las chicas llegaron hasta él, sólo para atacarlo por insultar al chico, que ahora sabía su nombre es Sasuke.

No quería golpearlas, pero ganas no le faltaban, ¿Qué clase de chicas cocodrilo eran esas? En cuanto tuvo una salida, huyó como el cobarde que no era, y curiosamente se fue en la misma dirección que Sasuke. El cual había terminado en la azotea del edificio.

Esas chicas en verdad que eran resistentes y muy persistentes, pues no renunciaban a su ridícula persecución. Subió un montón de escaleras, hasta llegar a la azotea de la escuela, y cerró la puerta de inmediato, se recargo en la puerta dándole la espalda y al levantar su vista pudo ver a Sasuke justo frente a él, mirándolo como si hubiera invadido su espacio personal.

-Deberías ayudarme maldito teme- le reclamó Naruto, pues si esas locas lo estaban persiguiendo era por culpa de Sasuke.

El azabache, por su parte ni siquiera se inmutó. -No es mi culpa que seas un dobe-

-Vaya! Hasta que dices una palabra, ya empezaba a creer que eras mudo-

\- Idiota-

Y hasta ahí llegó la conversación, pues Naruto no lo soportó más y se lanzó a los golpes, dispuesto a deformarle el bonito rostro a Sasuke. Y Sasuke que no iba a quedarse atrás, le respondía cada uno de sus golpes.

De un momento a otro terminaron rodando por el suelo y en un mal movimiento, justo cuando Sasuke se encontraba sobre Naruto, pasó algo que ninguno de ellos hubiera imaginado nunca.

Sus labios chocaron, era un roce muy superficial, pero en sus pensamientos coincidieron en que se sentía muy bien. Extrañamente bien.

Se separaron abruptamente, demasiado incómodos para decir alguna palabra. Parecía que se habían quedado congelados, ambos sentados en el suelo, con la mirada gacha, perdidos en sus pensamientos, confundidos, con muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Así se quedaron por un tiempo, hasta que Naruto decidió romper el silencio.

-Deberías disculparte-

-¿Cómo?

-Por tirarme al suelo, deberías disculparte-

-Eso fue tu culpa dobe

-Mi nombre es Naruto, idiota

-Un placer conocerte Naruto idiota

-Ja, el chico cara de estreñido tiene sentido del humor. De verdad que este día ha sido increíble- Eso ultimo lo dijo más para sí mismo, pero Sasuke lo alcanzó a escuchar.

-Ni que lo digas- Resopló con un notable fastidio en su voz.

Y así fue como se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre su día y lo extraño que este había sido para ambos. Pues a Naruto nunca le iba tan bien, y a Sasuke nunca le iba así de mal.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta del tiempo, el cielo ya se empezaba a teñir de colores rojizos como prueba de que pronto iba a anochecer. Bajaron del lugar en el que se encontraban, el campus universitario se encontraba prácticamente vacío, por lo que no se toparon con nadie.

Se despidieron, y no hizo falta decirlo, ambos sabían que se volverían a ver.

Ese día, después de realizar todo lo pertinente, ambos se fueron a dormir embargados de una sensación diferente, ambos se sentían felices, de una forma que nunca antes se habían sentido.

Sin duda esa fue una muy extraña forma de conocer a alguien, pero uno nunca sabe lo que de un simple choque puede surgir.

Al fin pude escribir una historia en la que nadie se muere xD

Gracias por leer.


End file.
